In a manufacturing process for a semiconductor device or the like, a film forming material such as, for example, vaporized tetraethoxysilane (TEOS) is deposited on a substrate to form a thin film in accordance with the chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method for example.
The said film forming material, from the standpoint of safety, etc. in handling the material, is fed as liquid into the apparatus, then only a required amount of the liquid thus fed is heat-vaporized in the vaporizer mounted in the interior of the apparatus, and is then fed to a semiconductor manufacturing line or the like.
In Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 7-230841 is described a vaporizer in a conventional liquid material vaporizing and feeding apparatus.
The said vaporizer is disposed on a single body block together with a gas flow controller and is provided with a valve portion which is moved up and down by means of a piezostack. A liquid material is vaporized by both drop in liquid pressure which occurs when the liquid material flows into a vaporizing chamber and heating with a cartridge heater.
There also is known a liquid material vaporizing and feeding apparatus in which a flow controller and a vaporizer are formed separately and connected together through a pipe.
In connection with the structure of vaporizer there are known, for example, a structure in which a carrier gas with a liquid material mixed therein is jetted from a nozzle and the thus atomized liquid material is vaporized by heating, and a structure in which a liquid material is vaporized by contact thereof with laminated discs or beads heated to a high temperature.